footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ishmael Miller
| cityofbirth = Manchester | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = West Bromwich Albion F.C. | clubnumber = 10 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2005–2008 2008- | clubs = Manchester City F.C. West Bromwich Albion F.C. | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Club career Early career PAST CLUBS West Bromwich Albion Miller penned a new-and-improved five-year Albion deal in October 2009 while sidelined by a long-term knee injury. The powerhouse striker made an earlier-than-expected comeback in January 2010 after 13 months on the sidelines. But in February a calf injury sustained in the challenge that led to Albion's penalty winner at Blackpool ruled him out for further month. He returned to play a part in the final 12 games of Albion's promotion campaign - scoring in back-to-back wins against Blackpool and Swansea. Miller gave Albion's 2007/08 promotion push a major shot in the arm by completing a permanent £900,000 move from Manchester City in January of that season. The Baggies took up their option to buy the hitman before the January transfer deadline, a clause they inserted in the deal which brought Miller to the club on a season-long loan in the preceeding August. Miller's fee was set to rise to £1.4million depending on performance-related add-ons. He made a blistering start to his Hawthorns career, scoring a wonder goal just seven minutes into his Albion debut after coming on as a sub against Preston in August 2007. He went on to form a lethal partnership with Kevin Phillips, netting nine times in just 15 appearances, before being sidelined by a knee injury suffered against Wolves in November 2007. Miller, who finished the season with 16 goals to his name, returned to action at the end of the following month and fired a memorable FA Cup hat-trick as the Baggies beat Bristol Rovers 5-1 in the FA Cup quarter-finals in March 2008. The former England Under-21s striker gradually grew into Premier League life during the 2008/09 season and bagged his first-ever top-flight goal as a substitute in November's 2-1 defeat at Newcastle. Four days later he fired what proved to be Albion's goal of the season in a 2-2 draw with Blackburn at The Hawthorns. But just as he was building up a head of steam, with a run of three goals in six games, his season was cruelly cut short by a cruciate ligament injury sustained in an accidental collision with England keeper David James, in December's 1-1 draw with Portsmouth. He returned to light training in July 2009 on the road to recovery but suffered a set-back that meant he required a second operation later that month. Miller is a product of City's successful youth policy. After joining the City of Manchester Stadium outfit on schoolboy forms in 2000, Miller's prolific form for the club's Academy and reserve sides elevated him to the fringes of the first-team squad. The Manchester-born striker made his senior debut as a second-half substitute in City's Premiership home defeat by Wigan in March 2006 - a fortnight shy of his 19th birthday. Miller was involved with the senior squad straight from the off during 2006/07. The 6ft 3in forward made four substitute appearances before earning his full City debut against West Ham in September 2006 - and he grabbed his chance with both hands. Miller's powerful run from the edge of his own box paved the way for Georgios Samaras to open the scoring as City ran out 2-0 winners. He continued to feature sporadically throughout that season while continuing his development in the reserve side. In total, Miller made 20 senior appearances for City, including 17 as sub. (LAST UPDATED SEPTEMBER 2, 2010) International career Career statistics Honours Club Individual External links and references Category:1987 births Category:Forwards Category:English footballers Category:Premier League players Category:West Bromwich Albion F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Births by year